Song
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Ten random full metal alchemist drabbles set to songs starting Roy and Edward.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist nor any of the songs used.

Author Note: I know I have not posted anything in a long, long time; collage has been busy this year, aslo this is rated 'M' because of repeated mention of Char Death and other stuff. BoyxBoy.

Rules:

One: Turn your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Two: Write a Ficlet related to each song that plays. You have the period of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its' over. No lingering afterwards!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One: Unknown Solider- Breaking Benjamin

War was a horrible thing no matter what anyone said, to many dead, enemies all around, all there was fear, all they wanted was to turn back tome however they were left behide , to others they had no names, however unknown soldiers had names. Their names were the flame and full metal alchemist's, died together in battle but not as unknown soldiers.

Two: Animal I have Become: Three Days Grace

Metal and flesh, it has become like a personal hell, a caged hell, no matter what anyone does, he was caged, or at least the real he was. He lied so much, he was angry with himself for what happen. However, one person held the key in getting through the nightmare and for that he was thankful and the name was Roy Mustang.

Three: Already Over- Red 

This was it…he was going mad, no matter where he went he could see that face, the warm touch of his lovers hands on his body no matter how far he ran. Slowly he was breaking; no matter how much he tried he could not reach his love, no until the end, smiling soft, soon it was over.

"Ed….I'm coming for you…my battle is all over…"

With that, he closed his eyes and soon joined his love.

Four: Move Along- All American Rejects

Ed groaned, he had been thinking, he hated the skinning feeling he had been having for awhile, smiling he than reached and grabbed Roy's hand and started to walk, both of them were shaking from the cold, but they had to move. They had lost hope at one time and themselves in the pain of old memories and knew if they kept moving. They will stay strong.

Five: Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park

Old wounds were reopened when he started to remember everything. Why was that he always picked for battle along with the bastard of the colonel? But no more…he was tried of fighting and so was Roy, everyone thought they knew everything but really they were confused inside, with no options left…they faked their deaths to begin a new life together with no war or bloodshed.

Six: Someday- NickleBack

They had another fight, Edward clenched his fist some as he packed his suitcase and things that have been left unsaid should of have been said. Roy chased after Edward to make things right, to rewrite the ending…however it turned out to be a horror movie.

The next day the paper wore that both the Flame and Full Metal Alchemist were dead.

One in battle two days ago and one in a car crash.

Seven: Time of Dying- Three Days Grace

Ed lay on the ground motionless and in a lot of pain, but he knew he had to get up or he would really be dead, watching his life flash before him, he found the strength to get up and fight.

Roy had been the reason he felt alive when they were together, he will survive even it was just to wait for Roy to come; he always did, even if he was now dying.

Eight: Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance

When Roy was younger, his father had taken him to see a parade in the big city; it was the most exciting thing in his life, or at least in his young mind. What Roy did not know that many years later he would be the savoir of broken, beaten and the dammed og society, and he would not have it any other way.

Nine: The Reason- Hoobastank

They were not prefect people, there was many things they wished they didn't do but they continued to learn, however one had to leave and wanted to tell the other that there was a reason they wanted to change who that they were, he didn't mean to hurt Edward so many times, it was something he had to live with.

There was a reason Roy wanted to change, to start new and that reason was that he loved Edward with all his heart.

Ten: The Court of Miracles – Disney- The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Edward frown, he hated politics and today was not good one, he was stuck in a court hearing but he knew that it was wrong, Roy was not a murder he was innocent he should know, he was there when the attack happen!

He knew Roy was innocent but his own hands were tied because if he was to defend Roy…his own secret would be reviled…and this was the worst crime of all because no one could do a thing.


End file.
